total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Cameron and Tyler
This article focuses on the interactions between Cameron and Tyler Overview Despite being on opposite teams in Total Drama Roleplay Season 1, both Cameron and Tyler have grown to like each other and grow to be great friends. Eventually in the series, Tyler joins Cameron's alliance with Cody, Duncan, and Sky. This is for Tyler to assure that he makes it far with his friends. Both Cameron and Tyler reach the Merge in The Super Wi-Fi Spies. This gives them more interaction throughout the game. Both have proven to be formidable players in challenges. They both make the Final 4/3 together. Cameron ends up winning the last challenge, and as a reward gets to choose who to bring to the Final with him: either Sky or Tyler. He chose Sky, saying that Tyler is a huge threat in the Final 2. Tyler has no hard feelings, but ended up voting for Sky to win instead of Cameron. Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Trials and Triva-lations Cameron and Tyler become friends as they congratulate each other on winning a point for their respective teams. In the end, Cameron was about to be voted out, and Tyler saved him by getting everyone to vote out Dave. Volleybrawl At the elimination ceremony, Cameron is seen rooting for Tyler, hoping that he isn't eliminated. Starting Off on Humble Beginnings Tyler comforts Cameron when he lost a point and assures him that it's oka. This makes Cameron happier and they become better friends. All Aboard the Cuckoo Train When Cameron is too sick to compete in the challenge, Tyler is seen worried about him. Topple on the Luck Players Tyler is very happy to see Cameron much better than last episode. Tyler asked if Cameron's team was alright after Chris shocked them with the Electric Collars around their necks, and Cameron replied that he was fine. Cameron congratulated Tyler on winning the challenge in the end. Tyler was happy to see Cameron gain a Marshmallow at the Elimination Ceremony. Relay Feelings Speed Fast Tyler was amazed at the speed and strength Cameron had in the challenge as he won every round back to back for his team. Tyler congratulates Cameron on the win, and Cameron thanks Tyler in response. He hopes Tyler does not get eliminated at the Elimination Ceremony. The Super Wi-Fi Spies Tyler is still amazed that Cameron won the last challenge all by himself for his team. When the Final 10 find out that they have merged, both Cameron and Tyler are very happy. Before the challenge starts Chris throws a smoke pellet at the remaining contestants making them faint. Cameron is the first to faint, and Tyler is shocked before he faints himself. Throughout the challenge, Cameron and Tyler score points and both congratulate each other when they score one. Puzzle Riot Cameron wakes up feeling very happy, as he has two new contestants with him, Cody, and Duncan. Tyler is alsovery happy to be in a cabin with more than two people in it, and Tyler is very glad to know that Cameron, Cody and Duncan will be in the cabin. In the challenge, Tyler has to mock Cameron's mother. This upset Tyler a lot, as Cameron is his friend. Tyler apologizes in advance, in which Cameron eventuall forgives him. Throughout the challenge both Cameron and Tyler earn a decent amount of points being three points. But Noah ended up winning the challenge. Both, Cameron and Tyler congratulate him on the win. At the Elimination Ceremony, both Cameron and Tyler are deemed safe and are thrown marshmallows. Both Cameron and Tyler were devastated when Lindsay was eliminated in the end. Tyler and Lindsay kissed their goodbyes and Cameron stood in awe. Korean Teaching or Learning Both Cameron and Tyler woke up with happy thoughts that they are in the Final 8 with all their friends. On the way to the challenge, both talk to each other, trying to get to know each other more. Tyler mentionss how Cameron won a single challenge all by himself for his team. Cameron replied saying that he didn't know what came over him. At the challenge, Cameron ends up winning the challenge with Noah. Tyler congratulates them both on the win. When Tyler learns that the winners can choose someone to have immunity as well and have a Korean Dinner with them, Tyler was hugely hoping that it would be him that they chose. When it is announced that that is the case, Tyler runs up to them and hugs both of them, thanking them in the process. At the Korean Dinner, Cameron, Noah and Tyler discuss who they think should go home. They decide on Gwen because she was carried all the way to the Final 8, and that she doesn't deserve a higher place. They also decide on Courtney as she is starting to become a tough player, and is very negative all over the place. At the elimination ceremony, their plan works, and Courtney and Gwen are eliminated together. Supreme Chef Auto At the beginning of the episode, Cameron greets Tyler when he walks outside the cabin. Tyler yawns and gives a good morning. Both also greet the rest of the remaining 4 contestants. Both also congratulate Sky on being the last girl left in the competition. When the contestants get to the challenge area, Chris is waiting there with Lindsay. This makes both Cameron and Tyler very happy. Tyler immediately runs to Lindsay and started hugging and kissing her. Cameron stands watching in shock. Cameron soon greets Lindsay, saying that Tyler missed her a lot. Throughout the challenge Cameron and Tyler are seen congratulating each other, whenever they scored a point for themselves. Later on, Tyler finds out that Cody is planning to get rid of him. This saddens Tyler a lot, in which he gets Cameron and his alliance to vote out Cody the next time they get, as Cody wins immunity. But in a surprising twist Cody must give immunity away, making Cody give it to Sky. At the Elimination Ceremony, both Cameron and Tyler vote out Cody, to assure safety for each other in the game. Frozen Yogurty Up Brain Freeze Cameron and Tyler are seen congratulating each other when they win points for themselves. At the elimination ceremony, Tyler gets very mad at Cameron when he finds out that him, Duncan, and Sky voted out Tyler's best friend Noah. Cameron soon says sorry, making Tyler calm down and forgive him. But deep down, Tyler was still a little mad. Final Four Face Off! At the challenge, both Cameron and Tyler are very happy to see the other contestants. Tyler says to everyone that he is sorry to the people who he got eliminated. In which a lot of people, say they are rooting for Tyler to win. This alerts Cameron, as Tyler will be impossible to beat in a vote in the finale. This makes Cameron very determined to win the challenge. Throughout the challenge, both Cameron and Tyler are tied with the most points. But Cameron is awarded immunity, and the power to eliminate someone on the spot. Tyler tells Cameron that there will be no hard feelings if Cameron doesn't decide to choose him, and rather Sky for the finale. Cameron ends up choosing Sky, saying that Tyler is way too powerful in the finale and would almost definitely win the game in a landslide. Cameron says he is sorry, in which Tyler says that he doesn't care, and says that they will always be friends. Totally Dramatic Finale! Tyler ends up voting for Sky to win, instead of Cameron, as Tyler thinks that Sky is more deserving to win then Cameron. This is because Sky created the alliance to get where she is, and that she did play the game, tried her hardest, and that Sky has a tonne of friends and that she did make some hard decisions to get this far, as Cameron, was always with Sky. Tyler acknowledges Cameron for being a power house in the challenges, but stated that, if it wasn't for Sky's alliance with him, that he wouldn't be here. Trivia *Both were contestants on Total Drama Roleplay Season 1. **Both made the Merge together, and reached the Final 4. *They have never been on the Same team. **Tyler was apart of the Screaming Ducks. **Cameron was apart of the Killer Beavers. *Cameron caused Tyler's Elimination in Final Four Face Off!, by choosing Sky to take to the Finale, instead of Tyler. *Both Cameron and Tyler, have voted for each other once before. *Total Drama Roleplay Season 1, marks the first Season, they have ever been apart of together. See Also Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Alliances